Website creation tools targeted to the consumer market allow end users to create websites and other types of media (e.g., blogs, podcasts, multimedia presentations, slide shows) with little or no knowledge of web languages. One popular website creation tool is iWeb®, developed by Apple Inc. (Cupertino, Calif.). Users of website creation tools often desire to have a large selection of interesting page elements (e.g., text, images, video, animation) to choose from when creating a website. Some of these elements, however, can be tedious or time consuming to create and/or may require the user to have extensive knowledge of expert features provided by the tool. Some website creation tools require the user to exit the tool or interact with a different user interface of the tool to accomplish certain tasks, such as interacting with third party web services (e.g., map services, advertising services) or searching directories and files for content (e.g., digital photos) to be included in the website.